


Unconnected Supernatural Drabbles

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected drabbles around the show Supernatural. Various seasons and POVs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crowley

Crowley looked up when one demon from admittance to the special hells knocked on his office door. The special hells were the section that Crowley hadn't remodelled to the eternal waiting common souls went through but the eternal torture of old. He didn't have anybody of Alistair's caliber down there, but they did still good work.

"Boss, we are running out of space for politicians. If we could group the politicians, laywers and bankers together we would save 38% space in that sector."

Crowley took the offered parchment with the projections and numbers. Sometimes it was good to be king.


	2. Dean

Dean read the books before him with great interest and made careful notes on the small card. He had been so relieved to see that somebody else had already done the work of writing down everything in the small catalogue, leaving him with all these sorted cards he just had to add to. Of course he resorted it a bit according to his preferences but that was practically expected. Sam did the same in their bunker.  
He grabbed a fresh card and started filling it. There was no reason not to have his great burgers between all these other recipes.


	3. John

John started the car and let out a delighted laugh at hearing the running motor. He looked up to see his grinning mother and he grinned widely back at her. It had taken them so long to rebuilt this car but John had enjoyed their project together.  
His mother wiped her oily hands on a rag and grabbed a cool can of soda for him and herself. She was his personal hero. Doing this with her John knew that one day he wanted to be a car mechanic like his mother and grandfather. It was the family business after all.


	4. Alastair

Alastair considered himself an artist, a high master in the area of torture. He was still waiting for a student who would be good enough for him, who fullfilled his high standards. Not these filth they supplied him with, without the flair, phantasy, or dedication to the job. Somebody worth his time!

In the mean time he didn't have any other chance but to check the applications over for any hidden potential.

Alastair checked his clipboard to learn more about the potential apprentice. One of Azazel's children, had tried out as crossroads demon, the failure had been spectacular. "Andy Galagher?"


	5. Death

There were a lot of people at Big Joe's who tried at least once to eat the biggest portion they had to offer and win the bet: eat everything in under 60 minutes and the food was free!  
Of course not many managed it, the sheer size of the burger with all the trimmings was enough to feed a family a few days. They still came and sometimes somebody even won and more customers came to try it on their own.  
The thin man in the black suit finished his meal in time and nodded a greeting. Like every week.


	6. Bela

Bela thought that all things considered her time in hell could have been a lot worse. Other souls clung to their humanity when they arrived here but Bela understood the way it worked and used it to her benefit. The faster you lost it the faster you turned. And then you got out so fresh souls could be tortured.  
She accepted what was happening, demonified and worked her way as a crossroads demons. When her boss Crowley managed the Coup of becoming king of hell she bided her time. She could see herself as the perfect monarch. She made plans


	7. Tessa

There was something deeply satisfying abut knowing you were good in your job. It was even better when you enjoyed said job, when it gave you the knowledge that you did something important, that you helped people. Of course no vocation was perfect, as much as she wished it. Tessa's break from perfection went by the name of Dean Winchester and had the tendency to die more often then was normal for a human. She considered if it was even necessary to go to him, he would most likely find a way out of it again.   
It wouldn't stick anyway.


	8. Crowley 2

Having to deal every day with all these bloody idiots Crowley was happy he didn't have a real body anymore, only a form he possessed. Had he to deal with this much stupidity as a human he would have ulcers from all the stress, he was sure of it.   
Another hench-demon came to him and stopped him on his trek to his wonderful, quiet, solitary office.  
"My Lord, the British souls protest that they manage to get their ticket too fast."  
Crowley ignored him, shut his office door, sat on his chair and relaxed to the opening credits of "Girls".


	9. Chet

Chet enjoyed the job he had been given. It was perhaps not the most glorious job a Leviathan could achieve but it had a lot of other perks. Direct access to more data then he had ever time to read, reasonable nice work colleagues for humans and great food in the cafeteria. The human he copied had been a vegan and he enjoyed every second of the irony. The people around him enjoyed his reaction to all these new foods "Chet" was trying after his change of heart.  
He tested something new and his taste-buds exploded. So this was cheese...


	10. Missy Bender

She had been told that it was normal to look forward to your 18th birthday, that every teenager couldn't wait for it. Her therapists should be happy that they managed to give her that slice of normality they worked for these years, instead they dreaded the moment she came of age. Just because according to some rules they would have to let her out of the hospital they had held her in.   
All these years they tried and when they finally have the reaction they want they aren't happy?  
Missy Bender was looking forward to this day. She was hungry.


	11. Azazel

The slaughter of the nuns hadn't been as much fun as Azazel had expected, even after hearing the instructions from his master. Surely there had to be something worthwhile to do while he looked for the best potential parents for the future form of Lucifer.   
And he would have to free Lillith, he detested everything about her. It would be so much better if their Father could come back without her. Damn.  
Still, he had a few years before everything went down, time to enjoy it as much as he could. There was this new movie he wanted to see...


	12. Atropos

This was a disaster: The thread looked mangled, interlooping and patched with knots. Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos looked at each other and back to the mangled life-thread of Dean Winchester.  
They all knew that this particular human was not supposed to die just now, and not 100 times in a row protected by a timeloop. Somebody had to be playing with him, intervened in the way of Fate. This had to be done by an angel, that was clear, everybody else knew better then to mess with them.  
Atropos grabbed her book and pen and went to Broward County, Florida.


	13. Gabriel

Gabriel enjoyed his pancakes and the sight of Sam Winchester going slowly but surely insane. It was beautiful, the way he muttered to himself under his breath and eyed every little thing as a potential death trap to his brother.  
Honestly, the younger Winchester had reasons for that. The mix of horror and revulsion when his brother had died by salt shaker had been too delicious, he would have to remember this for future customers. It had been nearly as great as Sam's desolation at seeing Dean meet road roller.  
Sam eyed the condiments suspiciously when his button went flying.


	14. Abbadon

Finding a new meat-suit was not as easy as most thought. It was supposed to fit you, it was a reflection of yourself to others. Abbadon was sorry that she lost Josie, she had been exactly was she had looked for. Perhaps she could go for somebody similar. It wouldn't be someone who knew exactly what was going on like Josie, but ordinary people had their own fascinating reactions on something like her.  
There she was, the perfect new meat-suit, fretting over her looks after a few unkind words by her boyfriend. She would never wonder over her looks again.


	15. Amy Pond

Amy Pond prepared the body carefully and extracted the part of the brain she needed. She didn't have to be careful in this case, the man in-front of her would have a closed coffin and no embalming according to the traditions of his people. He was perfect.   
A few seconds later the organ tissue was squished in her tupperware box, ready to use as a take-out meal. It always felt good to be able to bring a feast back home to her son. That would go in the fridge till she went home.  
She sang softly and continued her work.


	16. Ellsworth

He could honestly say that he detested demons. Yes, he was one himself but the majority of the demons were downright stupid. At least Crowley had seen his potential and let him work as the dispatcher. He still had to work with the riff-raff but at least he could tell them what to do and they had to do it. Power over idiots was still power.  
One of his blood goblins activated to warn him about a problem with the police. Ellsworth sighed and waited for one his phones to ring and of course, there it was. "Agent Thomas, FBI."


	17. Emma

It was gratifying to know that contrary to her sisters, her initiation would be a real test. All the other Amazons had lawyers, bankers or something similar as their genetic donor, no challenge to speak of. However strange it was that Emma descended from a hunter, there were higher expectations for her because of it.   
Bad hunters didn't survive, that he was still alive in this field of work meant he was good. She grabbed the information they had about him and his brother and read it. She knew she just needed to find the perfect way to approach him.


	18. Roy and Walt

The hunt was over, Roy and Walt were looking forward to a hot shower, their motel room, some take out and shitty TV. A little break would be alright, the poltergeist had really tired them out. Roy sat on his bed and clicked the TV on to see if they had missed anything interesting the last few days they had been out. Walt needed seconds when he heard the call from Roy, weapon loaded and ready. He followed his partners gace to recognize two people in the News. People he had killed. "The killing spree of the Winchester brothers continues..."


	19. Edward and Madge Carrigan

It was such a wonderful time of the year, happy people and well-behaved children everywhere. The Carrigans greeted their neighbors and went into their house.   
In the kitchen Edward unwrapped their new high quality knife. It was perfect for boning, a good substitute for the knife they had lost last year. The neighbors had borrowed it and never brought it back. This time this wouldn't happen, even if they hadn't eaten the couple.  
The excitement in both pagan gods when Madge sorted her meadow-sweat to begin her wreaths was familiar. They looked forward to Christmas and their own private festivities.


	20. Ruby

Ruby looked down at Sam who was sleeping peacefully. It was always so hard to get him to really relax and let go, these moments were rare for them. At least he was sober now. The first time after Dean's death had been so bad Ruby had actually wondered if she would survive a request for re-assignment. Most likely not but at least she would have been spared this self-loathing and bawling mess that was Sam Winchester. This was the guy who would set Lucifer free? Please, what a joke!  
Sam turned around and ...farted. She really hated this job.


	21. Castiel

Castiel looked around and found a few pamphlets. All these people who murdered, who hated each other and did all this in his name, who preached they knew his will, they had to be exterminated. His Father may have accepted them but Castiel was a better god, he would not tolerate them and their hateful rhetoric.  
The only good thing about them was the way they were open about their opinions, wrong as they were.  
He read the pamphlet about a meeting of inspirational speakers. Yes, they would do fine, they fitted well enough. They even said where they met.


	22. Meg

Meg stared in total horror at her new bleached hair. Lucifer's tits, what the fuck was wrong with Crowley that he decided to do that to her? She would have understood had he tortured her, both Azael and Alastair showed her what she meant to them that way. And they had actually liked her, more or less at least.  
But this atrocity? This was definitely too much.  
As long as she didn't have a chance and was a prisoner she had plenty of time to think about something to do in retaliation. Something fitting in cruelty, like killing his tailor.


	23. Donnie Finnerman

Donnie Finnerman never knew that he was different, that he was important. He certainly never expected to hear an angel talking to him, let alone the arch angel Raphael. He never even expected to think about angels after he was finally done with Sunday school.  
He was just this simple mechanic from Maine. Raphael told him that it was genetic, that he was his one true vessel coming from a long line of possible vessels.  
It was such an honor, to be the corporal form of an arch angel, the healer himself. It didn't take Donnie long to say Yes.


	24. Pete Sheridan

Sometimes Lady Luck was smiling down on you and at the moment it was Detective Pete Sheridan's time. The suspect was ideal, exactly what he needed to get away with the murders. And it wasn't as if anybody would miss the guy, just some drifter who had killed before and had probably done other bad things as well. And he would make sure that Dean Winchester would not get the insanity deal he obviously had planned for emergencies.  
Everything was going perfectly, he had the money, Diana and nobody was alive anymore who could link him back to the killings.


	25. Victor Henrickson

Henrickson wondered what Reidy was doing when his partner produced a DVD that looked like a shitty horror flick and put it in the laptop. He searched till he found something and turned the laptop around so Henrickson could see it.  
There in end credits of Hellhazers II: The Reckoning, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester were both listed as PA's.  
The two FBI Agents stared at each other in shock. This was unbelievable. The FBI searched for them and they worked on a movie?  
Henrickson grabbed his jacket and everything he needed for the trip. They would go to LA.


	26. Tara Benchley

Tara Benchley smiled lightly when they reminded her of the PA's at Hellhazers II.  
"I remember Dean. A great PA." The agents looked at each other and showed her a mug shot. She nodded directly. "Yes, that's him. He was the only one who really talked with that other PA, I don't know his name."  
She found the right photo album and browsed till she found the right picture. "That's him with that other guy."  
The agents nodded to each other. "Sam and Dean Winchester. You're lucky you''re alive. He skinned women before."   
They couldn't mean the same sweet guy.


	27. Martin Flagg

Martin Flagg answered every question the FBI agents had. Yes, he omitted the part about Walter summoning ghosts and the guys saving him but they didn't really seem interested in that. They were more interested in the deaths during filming and would investigate them, not that anybody had really missed Ray or Brad. And the series of deaths had been exactly what the movie needed to get a bigger following.   
Before the agents had the opportunity to go away he asked the part he was interested in. "Gentlemen, do you know if anybody has the movie option for their case..?"


	28. Sam

Sam shut the book and yawned. The sheer number of books in the Men of Letters library was enough to make his bibliophilic heart happy, the age and condition of them upped it to ecstasy. He grabbed his coffee only to realize that it had gone cold long ago.  
Sam stood up and went to the kitchen for a fresh cup and stopped at the sight infront of him: his favorite salad, everything ready with a jar of dressing next to it and a peanutbutter banana sandwich ready to eat. He smiled. He could take a break and eat something.


	29. Garth

This was a catastrophe, how could he work if his equipment was not the way it was supposed to be? As a hunter he was dependent on it, this wasn't a gig that allowed you to be sloppy and survive. Garth looked guiltily to his EMF detector, he really should have repaired that thing already. he should have kept Dean's the last time he saw the guys,   
No, he had to go by priorities, the EMF detector could wait a little bit longer.  
He inspected the ripped fabric of Mr Fizzles carefully and wondered where he kept his darning wool.


	30. Charlie

Carver Edlund. What was that?  
Charlie clicked the link to the first book and began reading. A pair of brothers named Sam and Dean fighting against supernatural creatures? She had to check out if this was legitimate or if somebody had just made the monsters up.   
A check of names and dates, even the names of victims, it was all there, out for everybody to see.  
How could this be, she couldn't really picture one of the guys publishing this.  
She went back to the first book and began again. She was sure she find the answers in there somewhere.


	31. Boris

He loved this time and all these gloriously, stupid people. He remembered how hard it had been in the past, his race had nearly faced extinction and now they were living better than ever before.

Boris looked up when he saw the newest member of his nest. What a surprise, they hadn't lost him to the hunter. Good that he got away, it would have been a shame.

With him as a recruiter they could target some of the older one, these in their twenties and thirties instead of only teens.

He looked forward to getting to know him better.


	32. Deacon

What was happening in his prison? People weren't supposed to just die of heart failure when they were young, strong and healthy. The instincts that had helped him when he fought in the war told him that something was not right in his prison.

There was no rational explanation of everything happening but perhaps there was a reason for the lack of explanation? He had seen something like that before, thinks you didn't talk about...

He needed somebody who knew about these things who could help him. He just needed to find the number of his old buddy John Winchester


	33. Getrude Case

Her eyes drank him in, his tuxedo complimented his height and built.

Getrude Case knew that the others at the party would salivate over her newest eye-candy and envy her her handsome companion, who wouldn't. He was not only attractive but also painfully shy, such an endearing combination. She looked forward to dancing with him and everything else that followed, she knew how she could make such a nice and interesting young man relax.

Sam drew back a bit and added some space between them.

She would have no problem taking the lead, he just needed some time and champagne.


	34. Kat

Kat saw down to the brittle coffin as the corpse burned. Ghosts always reminded her of her first encounter with the supernatural world and the old asylum in Rockford, Illinois and the two hunters she and her ex-boyfriend Gavin had met there. She never thought she would hunt herself.

A peek at her watch told her she needed to go home, she had promised her husband that to come back as fast as she managed that they still had some time for themselves before the baby would wake up.

She grabbed her shotgun and shovel started the trip back home.


	35. Metatron

Metatron looked around and basked in the knowledge of being the only angel left in heaven. This was everything he ever wanted since he had to flee his home, next to reading the only thing he was looking forward to.

He settled on a chair in a heaven that resembled a giant library and sorted the books he wanted to read. Perhaps it was time to learn what else happened during his stay on earth from a different perspective than Castiels.

The books he wanted to read were laying in-front of him, all ordered and waiting: Supernatural by Carver Edlund


	36. Mike Guenther

It was a shame, what had happened to the Winchesters. Mary's death and the way John had just taken leave of reality? Mike Guenther remembered how wrecked John had been. The man had lost his wife but he didn't even look for his children at first, leaving the baby and the child with him and the Mrs. He just pickled his liver in his misery and mumbled strange things about things that couldn't be real before he grabbed the boys and ran. These poor children. Mike hoped his old partner managed to get help before he ruined the little ones.


	37. Naomi

Naomi watched when Castiel was brought back to her office. She needed his cooperation to get the angel tablet, the only way she would be ever able to tip the power struggle in heaven in her favor. She wondered how she could bring the wayward angel to her side since the normal programming didn't seem to take.

Castiel stood there, bewildered over landing here, again.

She didn't give him enough time to plan his defense or escape, her powers fixed him in position for a new try. She would manage to crack him and bring him back to the fold.


	38. Samuel Campbell

Samuel looked around and couldn't believe how much the world had changed in the years he had been dead and in heaven. The clothes were a lot more revealing, there were ordinary people with tattoos all over their bodies, jewelry and perfume was not something that was exclusive for women anymore and to access the collected knowledge of the world with you just needed a tiny, portable phone.

Hunting was so much easier now, with somebody always available for research and the ability to contact somebody independent of your location.

If only his grandson wouldn't give him these galling emotions


	39. Zachariah

Zachariah couldn't believe what had happened, Uriel was the last angel he had ever expected of defaulting to the side of Lucifer and killing his own brethren.

And now Zachariah was the one who had to find a way to reel Dean Winchester back in and bring him back on track, not that the human made that easy.

Perhaps it was time for a more personal touch, something that explained to the thick headed mud-monkey the situation. They still needed him after all.

The angel found his nearest potential vessel working in a haunted company in Ohio. This was perfect.


	40. Mary and Dean

Mary went through the kitchen, a careful eye both on her cooking pots and her 3 year old. She stroked over her pregnant belly and smiled lightly, this would be the last Christmas as three people.

An adorable little face looked up to her, nearly crying. “Santas cookies!” The plate was empty, just a few crumbs where there had been cookies. There weren't any crumbs on Dean's clothes. Since she knew that she didn't do it that only left John.

She grabbed the jar and put a few new cookies on the plate. “And one for you.”

Dean smiled wide.


	41. Sam and Dean

Sam bit into his grilled sandwich and watched the absolute delight in Dean's face. After everything that happened, the apocalypse, their whole family dying, themselves included a few times, his brother was still the same person. More tired and harder, but still with the same love for the little things, like the Blizzard he was inhaling.

Sam tried to remember his last Moolatté with his salad, had it really been so long? It was one of the things Sam couldn't say no to. It wasn't really more unhealthy than the food they normally ate and coming here made Dean happy.


	42. Baby

It finally happened: So many months they had left her alone and waiting, she looked forward to a long exhaustive run.

Baby's driver told her how sorry he was, that he never wanted that to happen but she knew that they didn't have a choice, she had seen her imposter in Ankeny, Iowa. Most humans weren't like her driver, they didn't differentiate between one '67 Impala and another.

Her motor revved in anticipation and forgiveness, she welcomed the familiar weight in her drivers seat and enjoyed the feel of warm fingers on her steering wheel. She was finally driving again!


	43. Sam 2

College was the time you could explore yourself, your likes and dislikes, get introduced to things your family would never understand. Like his love for rhythmic gymnastics.

He rubbed his clammy hands against his shiny unitard and grabbed his clubs. A quick look to the side to see if Jessica was there only to see her sitting on the side with her books around her, waiting to see him practice. She winked at him and smiled mischievously. She loved seeing him dance and was always more than happy to help his sweaty self out of his unitard and dance belt.


	44. Zachariah's Vessel

Sometimes Richard Adler hated his existence.

He had had a good job at Sandover, a few good colleagues, a great golf handicap and his mother was in the best senior residence money could buy.

When the angel Zachariah came to him, Richard didn't think about it for long. He may not be a regular at the temple or talked with the Rabbi as often as he should, but, well, it was an angel, wasn't it?

He didn't have any contact with his ex-wife anymore, his mother would be cared for and he didn't have any children or pets. Easy decision.


	45. Cain

He loved this land. He loved everything it represented, all the memories that were connected with it. It wouldn't be easy to leave this place. Not that he had a choice now that the demons knew where he was. He had no choice but to move.  
  
He sorted the few mementos he would take with him, mostly of the few years he had with his wife.  
  
And his bees of course. As long as he still existed he would look after them. When the time came and his successor finally freed him he hoped nobody would go after his bees.


	46. Jody Mills

Paperwork. Jody Mills knew the world hated her. That was the only explanation for the amount of paperwork everything generated. Yes, she got the reason but it still used up so much of the time she would have needed to do her actual job, helping people.

Perhaps the supernatural side had invented it somewhere back in time. To mess with humanity.

She liked that idea and she knew just the people she could ask about her theory.

A little note to remind her to ask Bobby Singer about it even if she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.


	47. Doc Benton

This was fascinating, reading about himself. He remembered the hunter who had come after him a few years ago. It always made an impression when somebody took your heart out. He put the journal away and took a mental inventory. The young man coming to him meant he didn't have to go out to get what he needed. The man was strong, fit and healthy, he would be a good donor.

It was time for him to get new eyes, the old ones were losing focus.

Doc Benton prepared the donor and sorted his instruments. Not time like the present.


	48. Death 2

Death looked over his choices. Chocolate, different kinds of popcorn, nachos with cheese, a super sized soft drink and other classic movie food. He wasn't sure that it was enough but he could always go out and get more. He wanted to enjoy this time as much as he could.  
A comedy movie marathon would be good for his equivalent of a grace, even Death needed some time off once in a while.  
He made himself comfortable, grabbed the first bowl of popcorn and started the first movie. The Fates had told him he would love the Final Destination series.


End file.
